1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector for a flexible printed cable or a flexible printed circuit (FPC hereinafter for simplification), having a pair of support members capable of making an actuator closed firmly.
2. The Related Art
An FPC connector shown in U.S. Pat. No. 7,189,104 includes an insulating housing, a plurality of terminals, an actuator and a pair of support members. The insulating housing defines a plurality of terminal cavities. The terminal is received in the corresponding terminal cavity. The support members are respectively fixed at two opposite ends of the insulating housing. The support member has a base section, a soldering section bends sideward from a bottom of the base section and an inserting section extends rearward from a rear of the base section. The actuator is of rectangular shape and is rotatably mounted in the insulating housing.
After inserting an FPC in the connector, the actuator can stably pivot from an open position to a closed position. While at the closed position, the FPC connector holds the actuator by the base section of the support member. However, the compression strength between the actuator and the two support members can't hold the actuator firmly, so that the actuator is apt to open.